Temporary Peace
by Anaralasia
Summary: Tiefe, warm und lieblich, rauscht und ruft..
1. Temporary Peace

**Temporary Peace**

**_..Tiefe, warm und lieblich..rauscht und ruft.._ **

Schritte erklingen, hallen wieder.  
Der kalte Stein unter ihr ist fast genauso kalt, wie sie selbst.  
Lange, schwarze Gewänder streifen den Boden bei jeder Bewegung,  
jeder Atemhauch wird zu Nebel,  
in der Kälte der Nacht.  
Alleine geht sie durch die Gassen, fernab von jeder Menschenseele, nur mit sich selbst.  
Der Mond scheint hell in der Finsternis. Ein starker Kontrast. Sie wird man im Dunkeln nicht erkennen,  
sie hat ihre Farbe,  
ihre Gefühle,  
ihren Sinn verloren.  
Sie ist der Dunkelheit gleich.  
Warum hat man sie vergessen?

Die Schritte verklingen,  
und werden zu knacken und rascheln,  
als sie durch das Unterholz läuft.  
Dunkle Bäume ragen wie riesige Schatten zu ihren Seiten in die Höhe, beherbergen allerlei Getier.  
Sie hört den Ruf einer Eule, und ein Rauschen geht durch die Baumwipfel.  
Der Waldboden ist weich unter ihren Füßen, ihre Hände frieren in der eisigen Waldluft.  
Wärmen kann sie sie nicht.  
Selbst wenn sie etwas dazu hätte.  
Die Wärme kennt sie nicht.  
Nur die Angst.  
Warum muss sie ewig frieren?

Sie gleitet tiefer in den dunklen Wald,  
sieht Augen in der Schwärze. Sie glühen.  
Es beunruhigt sie nicht.  
Wieso auch?  
Jeder, der selbst so verloren ist wie sie, ist ihr Freund. Aber Freunde? Kennt sie das überhaupt?  
Nicht mehr.  
Sie kommt bald an ihr Ziel. Von weit her kann sie eine Lichtung erkennen,  
und sie weiß ganz genau, wohin diese führt. Sie weiß, sie wird nie zurückkommen.  
Den Ort, an dem all ihre Träume und Wünsche liegen, den wird sie nie mehr verlassen.  
Immer weiter kommt sie, bis sie die Lichtung erreicht hat und sie entlang geht.  
Aber es scheint, je näher sie kommt,  
desto länger dauert es.  
So als würde sie es nie erreichen.  
So wie sie vorher noch nie etwas erreicht hat.  
Warum hat sie keine Kraft?

Der Anblick,  
der sich ihr jetzt bietet,  
ist atemberaubend.  
Kein Luftzug erreicht ihre Lungen.  
Sie tut etwas, was sie noch nie vorher getan hat. Lächeln.  
Sie hört wieder Rauschen, der salzige Geruch steigt ihr in die Nase,  
der Wind bläst ihr einige Sandkörner ins Gesicht.  
Aber das ist egal.  
Vor ihr liegt die Erfüllung, die sie so lange gesucht hat.  
Was soll sie jetzt noch stören? Mittlerweile ist alles andere unwichtig, sie hat gefunden was sie braucht. Wärme,   
Glück,  
Liebe,  
Licht.  
Warum durfte sie das nie erfahren?

_Deep inside the silence   
Staring out upon the sea  
The waves washing over  
Half forgotten memories  
Deep within the moment  
Laughter floats upon the breeze  
Rising and falling dying down within me_

Sie zieht ihre Stiefel aus, berührt feinen Sand.  
Er umspielt ihre Zehen, und sie versinkt ein wenig in ihm.  
Ihr weites Kleid weht um ihre Beine, ganz sanft, ganz leicht.  
Das Rauschen wird stärker, sie hört die Wellen, wie sie auf und ab gehen.  
Sie hat das vermisst. Nun wird sie es nie mehr missen, wird hier bleiben.  
Für die Ewigkeit, und keiner wird kommen und sie holen.  
Niemand kann das.  
Würde denn überhaupt jemand kommen?  
Würde sich jemand sorgen?  
Sicherlich nicht.  
Warum ist da keiner, der sie sucht?

_And I swear I never knew how it could be  
And all this time all I had inside was what I couldn't see  
I swear I never knew how it could be  
All the waves washing over all that hurts inside of me_

Sie spürt das kühle Wasser,  
wie es sich um ihre Waden schlängelt,  
ihre Hüften erreicht,  
um ihren Bauch fließt,  
ihre Schulten umfängt.  
Die Augen schließend atmet sie tief ein. Das letzte mal vielleicht. Oder auf jeden Fall?  
Sie streckt ihre Arme aus, schwimmt einige Züge.  
Versucht alles von der geheimnisvollen Atmosphäre in sich aufzunehmen.  
Sie schwimmt schneller,  
weiter,   
unendlich weit.  
Wohin das weiß sie nicht.  
Sie wird nie wieder kommen.  
Warum hält sie keiner auf?

_Beyond this beautiful horizon  
Lies a dream for you and I  
This tranquil scene is still unbroken by the rumors in the sky  
But there's a storm closing in  
Voices crying on the wind  
This serenade is growing colder breaks my soul that tries to sing  
And there's so many, many thoughts  
When I try to go to sleep  
But with you I start to feel a sort of temporary peace_

Weil da keiner ist, flüstert die Stimme in ihrem Kopf..

Weil da keiner ist, ruft der Wind ins nichts...

Weil da keiner ist, scheinen die Wellen zu wispern..

Weil da keiner ist..

_There's a drift in and out..._

----------------

All (c) by Anaralasia, 2005

Music by Anathema - Temporary Peace

R/R? ;)


	2. Anmerkungen

Das ganze ist nur als Oneshot gedacht, nichts, was ich würde fortführen wollen. Lag bei mir noch so rum..

Disclaimer, welchen ich jetzt hierhin schreibe, bezieht sich natürlich auf das vorhergegangene Chapter :

Ich benutze die Figuren nur, um meiner eigenen Phantasie Form und Gestalt zu verleihen, ziehe daraus keinerlei Profit und lediglich die Idee ist mein eigen. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling..

Ich würde mich dennoch über ein Review freuen..

Im Übrigen kann ich die Musik Anathemas' nur empfehlen.. nicht nur Temporary Peace, im Grunde so ziemlich jedes –G-

Hope beispielsweise wurde von den Herren Pink Floyd persönlich für sie geschrieben..

Hört bei Gelegenheit doch mal in Lieder wie A natural disaster, Flying, Barriers, Leave no trace, Sleepless '96, Anyone Anywhere, Are you there, Panic, Judgement, The silent enigma, Forgotten Hopes, Pulled under 2000metres a second und das wundervolle One Last Goodbye rein.. im Grunde.. Leute, hört euch alles an :)

Ganz liebe Grüße,

der Schlumpf

und rosa Plüschgodzilla,

Ana


End file.
